


BH6 Fanfic (Hiro x Reader)

by Digimoe



Category: Big Hero 6 (2014), Disney - All Media Types, Marvel (Comics)
Genre: Cute, F/M, Fluff, Lots of blushing, My First Fanfic, Post-Movie(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-07
Updated: 2016-08-19
Packaged: 2018-07-22 01:15:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7412722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Digimoe/pseuds/Digimoe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You're moving to the city of San Fransokyo to do a course at 'nerd school' as your family calls it.. But first you need a place to stay and a job to pay rent.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Lost and Found

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic of any kind so please be nice!  
> I wrote this for a friend of mine who is obsessed with BH6 and has a huge crush on Hiro XD  
> I hope you like it!

It's a warm sunny day in San Fransokyo and you're walking the streets nervously. You clutch a well-used travellers map in both hands which are shaking slightly from worry. You've been lost for hours, trying to find your way back to the hotel you are staying in.   
After looking around at some estate agents for a cheap apartment all morning, you feel completely exhausted and are very happy to see a lovely little café at the junction up ahead. 

Making your way across the busy street towards said café, you notice a boy with messy black hair staring out of one of the upstairs windows deep in thought. Suddenly he looks down and his eyes pick out yours from the crowd. Lifting his hand, he waves at you with a small grin on his face and you can't help but smile back.

Finally you reach the building and go inside, still smiling but your growling stomach reminds you that you need to eat. You rummage in your purse and find you have barely enough left for a small doughnut. 

Sighing, you walk up to the counter and are just wondering if a doughnut would be enough to quench your hunger when a large white mass comes down the stairs and you have to dodge out of it's way to avoid it. You watch it leave in mild curiosity and just as you are turning back to the counter, the boy from before comes rushing down the stairs, knocking you over.

"Oh! Sorry!" He quickly apologises, scrambling off you and holding out a hand to help you up with that same grin he'd given her before. You accept the gesture with a tinge of pink to your cheeks and he lets go again awkwardly once your on your feet. "Anyway I'm sorry I must go! Baymax has gone walkabouts again." He explains hastily before rushing off out of the door to the café, leaving you confused and smiling after him.

After the surprise of being knocked over by the owner's nephew, the lady at the counter gave you a full meal to go for free with a kind smile, a business card and a most sincere apology so now you're back to wandering the streets once more but now with a doughnut in your mouth and a bag of food in your hands. 

The good old San Fransokyo fog is just starting to roll in so you hope that you find your place soon before it gets too dark to see. Suddenly you hear a crash coming from a side alley and you think you hear a familiar voice shouting "Ow!". 

You quickly make your way down the alley to investigate the sound and find yourself by a set of garages. One door is open slightly and the lights are on so you look in and see that the boy from before is on the floor holding his toes as he seems to be pushing the strange white creature away with the other hand.

"On a scale of 1 to 10, how would you rate your pain?" You hear the white thing ask him and the boy quickly shouts "Zero! Baymax I'm fine I just stubbed my toe again!" At that moment, you realise the white thing has now turned it's head to look at you with it's black 'eyes' staring directly at you. 

You take a step back in surprise and immediately crash straight into a trash can, causing you to fall down and let out a short yelp of pain as you hit your head on the metal of the bin. In a moment the boy is by your side, helping you up, with the strange white robot not far behind. "You're that girl from the café aren't you?" He asks you in surprise, helping you inside the garage and sitting you down on a comfy chair. You nod and thank him for helping you and he smiles before stepping to one side and letting the white robot stand in front of you. 

"Baymax, do your thing." Then 'Baymax" proceeds to look you up and down once before saying "Scan complete. You have a minor injury to the back of your head and small epidermal abrasions on both elbows. Please hold out your arms." It says before pointing it's finger at you. You do as it says and it sprays an antibacterial fluid onto your cuts. You thank it and it then asks you to turn around. Again you do as it says and it tends to your head injury. 

While the robot does it's thing, the boy from before stands in front of you and smiles. "So what's your name, stalker?" He says jokingly with a grin that once again makes you smile along with him. You tell him your name and his grin widens. "That's a nice name. Mine is Hiro; Hiro Hamada." You smile even more and say his name is nice as well before holding out your hand which he shakes enthusiastically.

"So how'd you find this place? It can't be a coincidence you came here, right?" You explain your situation and he chuckles to himself quietly. "So you're lost?" He summarises your explanation in a simple question and you nod, embarrassed to tell a random stranger that you're lost. The boy smiles a kind smile and helps you stand, "Well we'd better hurry before it gets too dark out. I know the place you're looking for so I'll show you the way back." He says with a warm smile which you gratefully return before the both of you hurry out of the garage and back onto the high street, leaving the white robot back there to charge.

Half way there, he takes your hand and almost has to shout above the bustling crowd "It's getting dark so keep close!" You nod, glad for the cover of darkness to hide your red cheeks, as you rush off after him, eager to not get mown down by passing pedestrians. You're almost sad to see your hotel once you get there and he pulls his hand away once again. You thank him and he gives you a quick peck on the cheek before you nervously rush into the building, leaving him to walk back home on his own. 

Up in your hotel room, you flop down on the bed, bury your still-red face in the cool white pillows and think to yourself, "Perhaps it really wasn't a mistake coming here.." as your mind races through memories of messy black hair and warm hands and awkward grins.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which your luck only seems to increase!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I took so long to finish this one!! I've had writers block for so long :(

BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP

You slam your hand down onto your phone to turn off the loud alarm, angry at it for waking you up from such a nice dream. You'd fallen asleep still thinking about that boy from the day before - what was his name again? Hiro, wasn't it? 

Your groggy mind takes a while to focus properly in the morning so you decide to go back to that café from before for a coffee. It really wasn't that far from the hotel after all and you inwardly reprimanded yourself for being so silly as to get lost so close to your destination.

Pulling on a new outfit, you suddenly realise "Oh, I might run into that boy again." Your face flushes slightly but you shake your head to clear your thoughts and rush out of your hotel room before you can change your mind.

"The Lucky Cat Café" you read aloud from the sign above your head. "Maybe coming here might actually change my luck for the better." You think to yourself before walking through the door and going up to the counter. There's very few people sat inside compared to the day before but you guess that's probably because it's rather early in the morning.

"Good morning~!" A shrill voice exclaims from behind the counter and you turn back to see the lady from the day before standing there with a bright smile on her face. "Oh good morning!" You reply, her smile becoming seemingly contagious as one of your own begins to blossom on your face.

The lady recognises you and you two begin to discuss your lives as she brings you your morning coffee as well as a small doughnut for being such nice conversation. You thank her graciously and you're just turning to go find a seat when you notice the "NOW HIRING" sign beside the counter.

"E-Excuse me?" You call out the woman who is just about to disappear through a doorway and she turns back to look at you with her seemingly infinite cheerful smile. "What is it, dear?" She asks and you point to the sign. "Oh you would like to apply for a job? That's wonderful!" Her grin widens further and you fear for the structural integrity of her cheek muscles.

You nod and explain how you're looking for an apartment in the area and a part-time job would help with paying rent. Nodding, the hostess holds out her hand for you to shake and continues to grin. "You can have the job. It won't pay much but I'll see what I can do about about giving you some extra errands for more pay if you like?" 

She then rushes to the back of the café and returns with a waitress's apron and a spare name badge. "Here you are! You can have a day of work here and see if it's okay for you." The lady explains with her cheerful grin. "You'll still be paid for today, of course." She adds before linking arms with you and leading you behind the counter.

You find out your new boss is named Cass and you begin waiting tables as more customers arrive. The day seems to fly by as you chat freely with customers and have way more fun than you thought you would. 

Each time the bell signalling a new customer has arrived, you have been instructed to stop whatever you're doing and welcome them - so when it rings just after noon, you stop cleaning up the back tables and quickly turn around. This time however, your cheerful "Welcome!" gets stuck in your throat. 

You stare in surprise as the large, white, marshmallow-like robot from the day before squeezes itself comically through the shop door which seems tiny in comparison to it's large frame. It takes a moment for you to realise what it's carrying.

"Hiro!" You hear your new boss exclaim, all eyes in the room turn to face them as Cass rushes over to the strange white robot carrying what looks to be the boy you met the day before. "Do not worry, Hiro is simply sleeping." The robot explains in it's strangely calming voice, "I am taking him up to his room now." And with that, the oddly-shaped mass squeezes it's way through the shop and up the stairs.

A few customers exchange amused looks as Cass shakes her head and walks over to you. "He's always working 'til late on his darn projects. One day he's going to overwork himself and then what will he do." Your boss smiles a weary smile and sighs. "Sorry to vent at you. I should get back to my customers. Chop chop!" She exclaims and dashes back over to the table she'd been serving, her usual energy back to normal.

It's almost evening now and you can see the sky turning pink and orange to the west; past the buildings surrounding the quaint little café. Most of the customers have now left but there's one or two still sat around the shop, drinking their refilled coffees slowly as they read or type on their surprisingly technical-looking tablets.

Cass walks over to you with a smile, "I can see you like it here. May I assume this means you're keeping the job?" She asks and holds out her hand. You take it and shake her hand excitedly. "Of course I am!" you reply enthusiastically, "This place is so nice and the atmosphere here is so calming, I can't wait to work here properly. I'd like to see how it is on a busier day. That is, if you'll take me?"

"Well how could I refuse after that?" Your new boss grins from ear to ear as she takes your apron and badge. "I'll give you a locker key when you come in tomorrow. I'm assuming you'll be studying on week days?" You nod and she takes your things into the back then waves you off as you leave.

You smile when you hear the tinkle of the doorbell as the shop door closes behind you. What a lovely day you've had. Everything went perfectly; even better than planned. You found a nice job with a lovely employer. What more could you ask for?

The doorbell tinkles again.

"Hey there, stalker!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked this! Please feel free to write positive comments here!


End file.
